


Unrequited

by Astrat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, Lesbian Character, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrat/pseuds/Astrat
Summary: A quick piece of writing I wrote last night about Molly O'Shea and Mary-Beth Gaskill, with you the reader, with angst. (female reader)
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde, Molly O'Shea/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Unrequited

The camp was busy most of the time, everyone doing their own jobs, earning their keep. Except for somebody.

Resting all day, she wore beautiful and expensive jewellery, rings on her fingers as she delicately turned the pages of a book. The (h/c) often found herself being lost looking at her cherry lips and beautiful green eyes, or at the freckles plastered all over her face.

She had beautiful red hair, beautifully combed and taken care of, and she couldn't help but think about how much she'd love to have her fingers run through her hair.

"Molly." The (h/c) woman said, glancing down at the Irish woman. She looked up and the girl couldn't make out her gaze. Often times she couldn't make out what goes through Molly O'Shea's head. "Want to go to the rivet with me? I need to wash some clothes." She continued on, holding a wooden basket full of clothes. As she realized the woman didn't reply, she sighed. "... You don't need to work or anything, you can just keep on reading while I do the work."

That made the woman finally scoff and say."Alright then."

They walked down the river, the red-headed woman immediately sitting on a rock book in hand. Meanwhile, (y/n) bathed the clothes into the river water."What are you reading?"

"Dutch's favourite book."

The brunette looked down at the clothes, eyes furrowed. "I saw this book you might be interested in...I bought it for you. Here." She got up, drying her hands with her dress. The book was neatly placed in the basket, it's red cover shining against the spring sun.

Molly, however, didn't close her book. "Thanks." She only said, putting it beside her and continuing to read Dutch's book.

It was night, everyone was happy. Except for a certain (h/c). She bitterly watched as the red-head danced with the man, the only time Molly had a genuine smile on her face. She was brought to reality when she felt a cold arm on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a familiar brunette woman. "Mary-Beth?"

"I saw you staring, all gloomy. Want to dance with me?" (y/n)'s cheeks brightened up as she took the woman's hand and felt Mary-Beth's arm go to her waist. She had beautiful green eyes, with cherry lips and freckles plastered all over her face. She looked at the brunette in front of her, newfound feelings bubbling.

"Don't you think Kieran is kind of cute?"

"Oh."


End file.
